deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Tesla Man/Creature From The Black Lagoon Vs. Wolfman
CREATURE FROM THE BLACK LAGOON: PREHISTORIC LAKE DWELLING BEAST THAT KILLS ANY WHO DARES TO DESTURB HIM AND HIS HOME VS THE WOLFMAN: THE MONSTEROUS HE-WOLF THAT GOES ON A HEARTLESS KILLING SPREE EVERY FULL MOON WEAPONS THE CREATURE WOLFMAN DISADVANTAGES OF MONSTERS THE CREATURE *SLOW, STUMBLES WHEN WALKS *CAN ONLY BREATH ABOVE SURFACE FOR SHORT TIME *LIMITED MOTION WOLFMAN *SHORT FANGS AND CLAWS *CAN ONLY STAY A MONSTER WHILE THE FULL MOON IS SHOWING *BAD EYESIGHT (LIKE A WOLF) THIS WILL BE A 1 ON 1 BATTLE TAKING PLACE ON THE BANKS OF A LAGOON, THE WOLFMAN WILL START OFF HUMAN, BUT WILL TRANSFORM INTO THE MONSTER GOOD VOTES COUNT AS 1 OK VOTES COUNT AS 1/2 VOTING ENDS NOVEMBER 2Oth THE CREATURE: 5 VOTES WOLFMAN: 1 VOTES BATTLE the moonlight glimmered on the surface of the murky lagoon, showing the moons reflection as little ripples danced around the water. the moon dissapeared behind a billowing cloud as a splash arose, distorting the clear view of the sky. the dome of a green, slimey, wet creatures head appeared throuh the water, followed by the rest of the head, the shoulders, and stomach of the creature. the beast continued to rise out of the water as sounds of talking arose from the forest. two teenage hunters appeared out of the dense brush, wearing cammo jackets and holding a shotgun in their hands. they continued to talk, as one turned, and stared at the beast, stuttering, and shaking, he eventually ran, as the seccond teenager turned, seeing the creature stumbling towards him. the aimed his shot gun and fired, missing, he fired again, relizing he was out of ammo. the creature had made it face to face with him, he dropped his gun, as the creature rapped his hands around the teens neck, lifting him up in the air and hurtling him at a tree by the shore. the teen looked up at the waters surface, disoriented, seeing the reflection of the full moon come out from behind the cloud. the creature continued to walk towards him, stumbling. the boy screamed and looked down, noticing he had turned into the he-wolf he dreaded being so much. the jumped up and leaped for the creature, with one paw on its shoulder, another on its head, he kicked the creature with his hind legs, throwing him back, hitting a tree. the wolf ran toward the creature again, this time scratching his face, and taking a bite out of is arm. the creature, now very annoyed, grabbed the wolf by his shirt collar, and threw him in the water. running out of air, the creature dove in with the wolf, who was now struggling to swim, and grabbed him by the legs, pulling him down. the wolf kicked as hard as he could, trying to break free, then finaly sliced the creatures face with a toe claw, forcing him to let go. the wolf started swimming for a rock in the middle of the lagoon, to jump on, as the creature thrashed around under the water, trying to subdue the pain. the wolf finaly made it to the rock, and crawled on top, gasping for breath, soaking wet. he tried to stand up, but his wet coat and shaking legs prevented that. he took one last breath, and saw two giant webed feet stnd infront of his eyes. the creature lifted him up, than stared into the exausted wolfs eyes, as the moon dissapeared behind a cloud. the wolf turned back to a teenager, and the creature slammed the teens head against the rock face, killing him instantly. the creature turned then walked into the water once more, rotating his head to take a look at the dead body. the camera zooms in on the creatures face, and freezes the picture. WINNER: THE CREATURE FROM THE BLACK LAGOON Category:Blog posts